


Aphrodite's Girdle: Ganymede

by sparklight



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Aphrodite's belt is the aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Just an excuse to have fun with the effects of Aphrodite's girdle, as inspired by That Scene in the Iliad.Eros has... "borrowed" his mother's enchanted belt and gone on a rampage with it. Now it's time to start thinking about wrapping it up, but he's notquitedone. Zeus needs to relax, and Ganymede isright there. It all works out.
Relationships: Ganymede/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Aphrodite's Girdle: Ganymede

Eros had been bored, terribly, awfully bored. And then circumstance had provided him the chance to, ah... _borrow_ his mother's girdle, giving, it seemed, parental blessing to alleviate his boredom! It didn't take much to enchant it to look like a regular belt, which was where Eros' amusement began. Hermes had been first, the belt he'd left out on top of his clothing exchanged early in the morning, and then Hermes had spent a whole day being mobbed by any number of people. If he figured out what was going on, he'd said nothing about it and Eros had had no trouble at all retrieving the enchanted girdle from a pleasantly sleeping Hermes.

Next had been Aglaia, as a gift to her and Hephaistos - well, that had been the _intent_ , and then Aglaia had met Dionysos and Ariadne while out and he'd had to act quickly to get Hephaistos to leave his workshop and interrupt the rather sweet flirting attention Aglaia was getting from the pair. As hilarious and interesting as a potential match-up that was, he hadn't actually intended for this to go anywhere than between husband and wife, for once. They were very sweet, he thought, and the disguised girdle was merely meant to inject some spice and passion in a way that couldn't be traced to his interference. Luckily Hephaistos was, as always, indulgent of him, so getting him out on a walk and just 'happening' to come across Aglaia, Dionysos and Ariadne was easy.

" _What_ are you doing, Eros?" Dionysos, even relatively young as he was, still clearly noticed something was off when Hephaistos had practically fallen on his wife and hurried her away with frankly hilarious alacrity, Aglaia blushing like a new, if very confused, bride in his arms. He was eyeing Eros narrowly, but there was glittering amusement in his purple eyes. Eros smiled brightly and shrugged.

"Me? Just out on a walk since my foster father needed some air. Seems I have been abandoned though!" He swooned with exaggerated woe, hand to his forehead. "Alas. I shall continue on alone. Have a good day, lovebirds!"

He quickly repaired elsewhere, so as to not accidentally give anything away, and fetched the disguised girdle later that afternoon instead of waiting until the night, picking it up from among a pile of discarded clothing while Hephaistos and Aglaia slept nearby. Better not push his luck too much.

Talking of not pushing his luck; what he _wanted_ to end this with was making sure his father got the girdle, for having his mother fall on Ares with all the ardent attention the girdle around Ares' waist would produce would be fucking _priceless_. Also a good way to return the girdle to his mother, regardless of if she figured out he was responsible. He didn't want to do that immediately, though. One or two more people to wear it would surely be fine, right? It was just a matter of deciding who would be the last beneficiaries before his father...

Drifting stealthily all the way to Zeus' palace, Eros had an utterly brilliant idea when he spotted Hera leaving her husband's office. It was an idea Father Zeus wouldn't even mind, he was sure, compared to his usual interferences in the god’s love life. Smirking at some very good memories, Eros shook them away a beat later. Not now. No, what this was for wasn't just to amuse himself, after all! Things were a mess in the earthly end of their sphere with societies collapsing left and right for the last hundred years or so, belated effects of their war with the giants and then the fight against Typhon radiating out to entangle with more human and simple natural causes, and Zeus had been busy trying to deal with it for a while now. Very, very busy. Both radiant Hera and darling Ganymede were getting kind of on edge in their own way, and even besides that it was frankly kind of unsettling to see the King of the Gods so seriously focused without indulging in his usual pursuits.

And at this point Eros felt that Zeus rather _deserved_ a break. So. He would be gracious and helpful here! With Zeus' wife it might be best to go with luring the girdle onto Zeus himself, so he could get properly taken care of by someone with ability to do, but that couldn't be done without some thought and definitely some careful work. So, that would have to wait a little as Eros found the best opportunity, hopefully sometime this evening or tomorrow morning. In the meantime...

"Ganymede!" Smirking wide, Eros descended when his target handily came into view, coming from the direction of Hestia's kitchen. "Precious, darling, beloved Ganymede."

His grin toothy enough to fit a crocodile, Eros threw an arm around Ganymede's shoulders and pulled him close to his side. This was easier to do now, completely aside from his greater strength; he was taller now, no longer looking as young as he had when Ganymede had first arrived on Olympos. The war with the giants and later the Trojan war had rather unpleasantly propelled him forward, but Eros was by now rather comfortable with his new (relative) maturity, hovering somewhere between Ganymede and Apollo's apparent ages.

"Yes, Eros?" As wary as he was amused, Ganymede cocked his head and arched an eyebrow as he glanced up at him, willingly going along with Eros changing the direction he'd been walking in.

"I am sensing some suspicion here, and it wounds me. I think it's wholly unfounded," Eros said, gently smacking the shoulder in his grip, spreading both of his wings to half enclose them, turning their walk into something almost private, "for I come only to help."

"Right." Ganymede stopped pretending not to be wary, though his suspicion was coated in his ever growing amusement, "where's Hymen and Hermaphroditos in that case?"

Pointedly, he didn't mention Pothos, who was much more likely to go along with _all_ of Eros' shenanigans. Hymen, as much as he most often tended to go along with Eros, was still rather more sedate in terms of his choice of mischief.

"Ah, as I said, you wound me!" A hand to his chest and a pout, which only had Ganymede laughing, but it was a sweet laugh and Eros enjoyed it (perhaps a little more than he should) so that was fine. "But truly, I _am_ here to help. You'd want for Father Zeus to relax for a little while, wouldn't you?"

Ganymede opened his mouth. Closed it. Frowned, but it was more because he still suspected he was being led somewhere he wasn't sure he wanted to go more than displeasure at the question asked. _Of course_ he'd want Zeus to relax.

"... Yes. But _how_? Neither Queen Hera nor I have been able to really pull him out of his focus... and he hasn't even gone anywhere at all."

That was, the lord and master of Olympos and the sphere attached to it hadn't gone to cheat on his wife with anyone else that wasn't Ganymede. Hadn’t been with Ganymede either, for that matter. Eros smiled, squeezing Ganymede's shoulder as he led them down the hallways, up a stair to the second floor, and continued along the hallway they ended up in.

"See, that's where I come in. I think you'll find your lover very amenable to an interruption today," he said with a grin. Ganymede looked torn between being interested and wanting to say no on principle.

"I'm not sure one of your arrows is a good idea, Eros." He even sounded disappointed, and considering how distracted Zeus had been lately, no wonder. The poor boy had been practically neglected! Tragic. Well, he and his mother's girdle was here to solve all these problems and give the high and venerable Father Zeus some enforced relaxation time with both his beloved and his wife. Eros could feel the wolfish edge to his smile creep back in.

"No arrows at all, I promise! Here."

He stopped right in front of the door to Zeus office and let go of Ganymede, bending down to tie the disguised girdle over his other belt quickly enough Ganymede hopefully didn't think much of what he was doing. Zeus wouldn't give him much time to investigate too closely either, as soon as lovely Ganymede was within his sight. Straightening up, Eros smiled down at Zeus' cupbearer and sighed.

"Eros? What---"

"It's a good thing for me and Zeus both I'm doing this for _him_ ," Eros said, giving a tap to those plush, pink lips which looked _very_ attractive right now, opened the door before his clever plan backfired on him, and shoved Ganymede inside the room. "Have fun!"

###### 

"What?" Zeus didn't look up from the scrolls and parchment spread over his desk, a glittering globe of something to the left that his hand kept going back to, and by the shortness of his tone, edged with irritability, it was obvious he had no idea who, exactly, had decided to interrupt. Clearing his throat and brushing a hand down his front, Ganymede pulled a face which turned into a glare that he threw over his shoulder at the closed door.

"Sorry. I was shoved in here. I didn't mean to interrupt, my lord."

On hearing Ganymede's voice, the stiff, thin line of Zeus' mouth softened and he sighed. It was, as always, both gratifying and pleasant to see the effect his mere presence had on Zeus. Honestly, especially so now that he'd barely seen the god at all, except late at night if he woke up when he fell into the bed, or leaving in the morning. He'd probably be asked to leave, no matter what Eros' "clever plan" entailed, but it felt like it'd been worth it just for this brief little moment.

"I hardly need an intervention," Zeus grumbled, eyes closed as he straightened up for a moment, stretching with the same movement, "I might be able to leave this a little earlier tonight, but if not, you're always welcome to my bed either... way..." Zeus sighed, opened his eyes, and then trailed off, staring. Distracted gray eyes sharpened, and Zeus' generous, mobile lips fell open a shade. Ganymede, though pleased, was rather confused. Neither he nor Queen Hera had been able to distract him so far, so why _now_?

"... Zeus?"

"Sweet Ganymede, come here."

Ganymede flushed from the way Zeus' voice had dropped, smiling even before he crossed the floor. Oh, as if he'd ever refuse. Zeus could get him hard by voice alone, honestly, and he almost did right then, the way he’d called him closer, by the way he'd felt himself practically twitch, heat following Zeus’ tone of voice. 

But why now? Eros had fiddled around his waist right before he'd shoved him in here... Ganymede's hands fell to his waist just as he stepped in between Zeus and the desk, catching mostly folds at first. Clothing among the humans were changing, and rapidly so, probably as a consequence of the changing circumstances, and the tunics were simple, mostly folds of fabric to contrast the figure-shaped cut and sleeves of earlier. Ganymede had, despite the unfortunate circumstances that seemed to be bringing them about, been rather interested in the changes and quick to adopt them with Athena's help, though he was still unfamiliar with how much the fabric bloused over the waist. So whatever Eros had hidden there, if anything at all, went undiscovered as Zeus leaned in, his hands catching Ganymede’s wrists and stroking up his forearms, then down to tangle with his fingers while his mouth caught Ganymede's.

All attention narrowed in on the hot, sliding press of lips and tongue, though Zeus well tried to split it with the way he kept caressing Ganymede's hands, stroking along the length of his fingers, following the bump of knuckles, brushing over the rounded tips of fingers and nails and back up towards his soft palms. Soon, Ganymede was laughing into the kiss, and Zeus' mouth was pulling into a warm smile against his lips.

"Are my hands really that interesting?" Squeezing the large hands still trying to feel out his own, Ganymede was a little embarrassed to say that, more than the kissing, it was the hands on his that was getting him hot. Zeus' answering chuckle rumbled through him, letting go only to raise a hand to slide it among the loose fall of soft curls. The other ghosted over the back of a graceful hand, leaving Ganymede shivering from the light touch.

"They are very beautiful hands, beloved, no less so than the rest of you, and perhaps I forgot that." Kisses followed to his cheeks, eyelids, then back at his mouth while Zeus' hand stole in under the hem of his clothing, teased the perizoma to unfold so it fell down to the floor and left him with nothing between his hand and the hard, graceful length of Ganymede's growing arousal. It was no simple or straightforward grope of the hardening cock he'd grabbed hold of; Zeus treated it the same way as he had Ganymede's hands, with slow, indulgent appreciation. Fingertips teased out the shy weight of smooth balls, just barely sliding in behind them and threatening the stability of Ganymede's knees. Stroked up the gently curving length of it with thumb and index finger hooked around it like lips, then the edge of nails found the subtle throbbing pulse of each and every vein. Caught around the folds of foreskin pushed away from the head, then mapped out the slick curving crown of the head itself. By that point Ganymede was clutching at Zeus' shoulders, leaning into his mouth and against his strong body both for support while his hips begged for more.

"Z-zeus..."

" _Truly_ forgot, it seems, and that should be a crime worthy of Tartarus." Zeus laughed lowly, letting go to the sound of a startled groan from Ganymede. "Here. I can't appreciate you properly when I can't _see_."

Unceremoniously, Zeus grabbed Ganymede by his hips and lifted him up to sit on the desk, sweeping scrolls and parchment to each side in the same movement. And perhaps, if he'd been of a mind to strip Ganymede completely, the game would have been over, Eros' clever plan foiled; or perhaps Zeus would have been distracted enough from his exhausting work he would have followed through either way. All he did, however, was unpin the enamelled gold eagle fibulae at Ganymede's shoulders and drop them onto the desk, watching the fabric of the garment that soon would come to be called chiton fall open around Ganymede, pooling around his waist where the belt(s) was still holding everything in place. Zeus' eyes were dark as he pushed the folds of fabric up above Ganymede's erection, briefly running his fingers through the narrow trail of curls that half-circled its base, and Ganymede smiled slowly, a shy, pink-cheeked little grin full of pleased amusement.

"Can I tempt you into taking yours off, my lord?" Ganymede's smile edged into playful as he reached out, catching Zeus' beard to hold him there for a brief kiss before his hands dropped lower, tugging on the tunic's collar, then slid with full-palmed, indulgent slowness over the broad, solid chest, feeling out the hidden muscles underneath. Whatever Eros had done, Ganymede was now quite beyond caring. Might not have cared any longer even if he hadn't nearly been choking on the need to orgasm by more than his own hand for a while. The look on Zeus' face was making his heart and nerves both sing, and though the slow, nearly reverent exploratory touches might have him near to blushing like an untouched virgin, he wouldn't trade them for anything.

"That will only distract you," Zeus said, leaving Ganymede baffled to Zeus' clear amusement if his laugh was anything to go by. It _was_ nice to hear him laugh again, several times in a row, too, though, so Ganymede hardly minded. It was just...

"Dis _tract_ me?" The question cracked into a moan when Zeus closed a hand around his erection again, the other laying high up on a thigh, thumb stroking light circles over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. It was very hard not to squirm and try to shift into the warm, lazy slide of Zeus' hand around him, but Ganymede also didn't have any leverage like this, his feet dangling into open air.

"From this." Zeus' smile was sharp and his eyes intent. Tugged on the twitching length in his hand suddenly and Ganymede shuddered, toes curling and his legs falling back from where he'd been about to either try reaching the edge of Zeus' chair or lay his feet up on his thighs. "No. Just sit there, like that."

" _Zeus_ \---!" It wasn't a complaint, just an open, breathy plea while Ganymede was left rocking against the desk he sat on and into the hand on him, nails catching on the heavy, polished wood. He could get his hands under him, of course. Get leverage to thrust up that way, but Ganymede knew Zeus _very_ well by now, knew his moods and his intents, and right now that meant he'd just be told to _not_ do that. So he spared them both the need, no matter how teasingly frustrating it was to be left with nothing but hitching half-thrusts, more rocking into Zeus' hand and rubbing his ass and the underside of his balls against the wood more than anything else, shuddering from the light twists of Zeus' hand, the tease of nails along the veins, fingertips stroking along the underside.

Chest heaving with his quickening breaths, Ganymede squirmed again. Kicked a leg, just for the flex of muscle and snap against the air. Zeus chuckled and rubbed his thumb along the slit of the crown, circled the head to match the light, light circles his other thumb was mapping out on the inside of Ganymede's thigh, and it was _maddening_ how close that touch was to somewhere he might want that hand, and also how sensitive it was making that particular patch of skin.

If Zeus leaned in and rubbed his chin and jaw against that spot - Ganymede groaned from the tightening tingle that followed the thought, swallowing heavily. Maybe he could ask him to do something like this again later, just so he could do that, for it'd surely be exquisite. Right now, Zeus was watching him, so intently the back of his neck was prickling with it, the divine regard alone almost enough to make Ganymede come. It _could_ absolutely have been enough, but Zeus was drawing it out.

"I---"

Zeus' eyes darkened and he twisted his hand. Ganymede gasped, quivering thighs stiffening. With the changed grip, tightening slowly, Zeus reached down - ghosted fingertips down the raised curve of Ganymede's balls, and that was _it_ , he couldn't. The cry choked off into a bitten-off moan as Ganymede came, spilling over Zeus' hand and the folds of his half-discarded clothing. Zeus groaned and lunged forward, kissing Ganymede down onto the desk and _now_ let him hook his legs up around his waist.

"So beautiful, my Ganymede. Sometimes you surprise me, still, when I have known the touch of divine Thyone and beautiful Alcmene, enjoyed the embraces of my radiant wives, perfect in form and mind every one of them, the godlike curves of Danaë..." Zeus' litany was spoken in a low, rumbling verbal caress over Ganymede's skin, from his lip and cheek down his throat, soft lips shaping out the words as raptly as Zeus' large hands were slidind down the slim, strong body splayed out on the desk. It took Ganymede a beat or two to actually catch up to what Zeus was saying over the sound and feel of the words, of his voice, but once he did, Ganymede frowned, his hands landing on Zeus' shoulders.

"Zeus---" He wasn't about to try and push him off, but it was distinctly _weird_ to be hearing this, like this, right during sex, and have Zeus' touch him with unerring reverence. It teased heat through his body, which was still trembling in the aftershocks of orgasm, the feathery touch of Zeus’ hands sliding over the flat plane of his chest and down to the narrow cut of his hips. There was also a very determined erection pressed against him between his legs. So _why_ Zeus was dragging this up, which didn't seem fair to either those women _or him_ , Ganymede didn't understand at all. Was it because Eros had done... whatever he'd done? What _had_ Eros done, anyway? He'd said it wasn't an arrow, but what then, in that case?

"And all you have to do, is look at me, my prince. Your eyes could be like Night itself---"

Oh no. This was going places he was pretty sure he didn't deserve to be compared to, for as much as he did appreciate it, even if it'd come in conjunction with the previous comparisons, too.

" _Zeus_ ," Ganymede squeezed Zeus' shoulders, did it again for the solid muscled presence of them in his hands, a caressing partial massage, then cleared his throat and met bright, intent gray eyes, "you don't have to say all that. It's a little strange… And you should know, Eros did som---"

"I know, Ganymede." Zeus was smirking now and Ganymede blinked, wide-eyed.

"You know? _What_ do you know? I don't even know what he did!"

Zeus laughed and leaned back up to kiss him, tugging his belt - no, was he wearing two? - loose so his rumpled clothes dropped to the floor instead. There _was_ indeed a second belt, for while Zeus was tugging one off his hips and letting it drop to the floor to follow his clothes, there was another one left on his hips. It was as broad as his hand, stiff with embroidery and had tassels. He didn't own any belt that had tassels.

"You're wearing Aphrodite's girdle, though how he got his hands on it I can't imagine," Zeus said calmly, one hand stroking Ganymede's hip, the other cradling his face, thumb stroking the cheekbone to match the touch at his hip, "and when he comes to get it from you, pretend you have no idea, still, what you've been wearing, and let him do whatever he thinks he needs to to get it off you without revealing what he did."

"... You're giving him enough... _belt_ , to hang himself with?" Ganymede had intended to apologize; he wasn't fully in the know of how effective or what effects Aphrodite's enchanted belt had, but it seemed much different than Eros' arrows. Zeus didn't seem the least bit upset, though - well, not at _him_ , and Ganymede could admit to some amusement at the idea Zeus was presenting.

"Eros isn't as clever as he thinks, so he can deal with the consequences himself. For while I am grateful this gave me the push I needed to be reminded I have needs, and you and Hera do as well, I'm not _that_ grateful. Aphrodite will undoubtedly be amused, but she will still be displeased he's stolen her girdle and used it so frivolously." Zeus' low-lidded smile was lazy and sharp as he talked, squeezing Ganymede's hip and slid his hand inwards, grabbing one of the tassles and stroking its many-fringed end against soft, tanned skin. Skin which he'd been stroking in intent circles earlier, and Ganymede shuddered, gasping as the teasing sensation shot light straight through him. "We'll leave it on for now. But if he is more handsy than he needs to be in gathering it from you, you'll tell me."

"He got me _in here_ after putting it on me, didn't he?" Ganymede laughed, rolling his eyes, but Zeus was staring with roiling intensity, and Ganymede, unable to look away, slowly blushed. Felt himself twitch and grow hard under the consuming possessiveness of the stare.

"He shoved you in here immediately after putting it on you. You will be going out there and he will have to behave until he has it off you. _Tell me_."

"Only if I get to use my mouth on you." Ganymede usually didn't bargain, for usually it was unwise to provoke Zeus in matters such as _that_ , but even if it was an entirely true feeling, Ganymede was pretty sure some of it was caused by the belt still on his hips, so he felt even less hesitant than he otherwise might be (which wasn't much, he was rather good by now to know when he could push and when he couldn't) to put a gently cautious foot down. Zeus was being much too cautious, honestly.

He got a startled stare, and then Zeus laughed, the booming sound filling the room while he loomed in over him and took command of his mouth with lazy, consuming intent.

###### 

"All right. You do always look stunning on your knees between my legs and it's a gift I'm hardly minded to refuse. But for now, turn around."

Ganymede pouting was always charming, for it radiated out all over his face, all the way up into his eyes. He still turned around, shifting down on the desk - almost too far. Zeus dropped a hand on his back, stopping him.

"I still can't reach the floor like this." 

The grumble was followed by a half kick, and Zeus chuckled, catching the footrest further under the desk with a foot and fishing it out. Well-shaped toes just _barely_ caught against the footrest, and Zeus slowly smiled as he watched the flexing muscles in Ganymede's strong calves, thighs and all the way up into his gracefully curved back as he tried to shift for better balance. Aphrodite's girdle sat low on his hips, accenting their shape _just so_ , with the tassels caressing tanned olive skin as well as emphasizing the curve of Ganymede's ass, with one delightfully placed tassel right between the cheeks, framed by the dimples above. One could think that belt had been made for the boy. Really, while the sight alone was enough to make lesser men come, the greatest reason not to let Ganymede shift further down was because Zeus would simply not be able to reach anywhere he wanted to go if he allowed that. Right now Ganymede's ass was just barely off the edge of the desk, a quivering flex rippling through the high swell of it as he kept trying to reach more of the footrest. It trapped his dick between his body and the desk, but more importantly; Zeus could slip between his thighs like this. 

"My lord..."

"Your legs are a marvel and I intend to enjoy them, but even if I weren't after using your thighs, if I let you stand on the floor I could just as well have you riding me for how much easier that would be." Sliding a hand down Ganymede’s back to rub one buttock, Zeus focused less on the feeling of soft skin under his hand and more on the resistance of the muscle as it shifted in his grip, the motion rippling down into Ganymede's thighs and catching light to let it play over the curves of them and the tassels shuddering with the squirming motion. He did not groan, but the throb of want that quaked through him might, again, have made someone lesser come.

"Of course." Ganymede _sighed_ , but when Zeus glanced up, he found himself staring again, shifting his jaw and swallowing. Ganymede had shifted his arms in under him, allowing him to arch his back as he looked over his shoulder, curls caressing his cheek where they bunched up and then spilled over his shoulder and down it. The light in Ganymede's brilliant eyes told him he knew what he was doing as his lashes lowered a little. There seemed to be a faint shimmer around him - now, some of that was only the girdle and Zeus knew it, but the girdle hardly needed to add much of its own particular enchantment to the youth spread out on his desk. Ganymede didn't need it. It just made him entirely impossible to resist, to not touch and admire, even if had Zeus wanted to.

"Don't sigh like that again if you don't wish to leave here with your lovely backside ruby, my prince," Zeus rumbled and squeezed his handful of flesh instead of rubbing it, and Ganymede obligingly arched up, light catching on the girdle and a faint pool of shadow gathering in the bend of his back. Leaning down, Zeus dropped a kiss on Ganymede's shoulder - paused as a hand awkwardly grabbed at his elbow, and shifted forward and up a little, tangling his other hand in the loose, thick fall of curls to tug Ganymede's head back so he could kiss him again in a lazy plundering of that sweet mouth. Meanwhile, though, he slid the hand on Ganymede's ass down. Shifted one knee forward to rest it against the outside of one straining thigh while his hand caught the other, pressing it in against the other. A little bit of assistance, as it were, to make up for Ganymede's awkward position.

And he really seemed to _have_ forgotten how it felt, even just the smooth slide of skin around his cock, maddeningly soft as it was. The underlying shift of firm muscle offered an entirely different clutch and resistance to seating himself inside the youth, but it would be hard enough to pull away from this to let Ganymede have what he wanted, so plundering his insides as he was doing with his mouth would have to be later. Even with the work of stabilizing the realm still towering up and by now falling behind, Zeus figured he could allow _some_ time for indulging. 

He thrust, and Ganymede pre-empted him by spilling a surprised noise into his mouth, clutching at the table with quivering fingers. Zeus pulled back and thrust again, liquid heat gathering like nascent lightning in his balls, his thighs, his spine, while Ganymede shuddered again and looked kind of startled.

"What?" Zeus already knew what, though he made sure his voice carried only warm inquiry. Ganymede still gave him a suspiciously narrowed glance over his shoulder, which Zeus met with a bland smile and a quickening of his hips, closing his eyes for a moment. This damn boy---

"You were--- I mean, that _spot_ you were caressing so much, before. It feels..!" Another fragmented, startled noise as Zeus shifted his weight a little, pushing more into the thigh he'd been stroking earlier, shifting his hand around so his thumb just barely brushed against the sensitized skin. Ganymede rather _quivered_ and briefly lost his bare purchase against the footrest when his toes curled. Heat tugged on Zeus' arousal and he hid it by laughing, thumb caressing the soft, thin skin and thrust again, picking up a rhythm.

"I know." Turning a spot that usually wasn't so very sensitive into a temporary erogenous zone was always a reward, and watching Ganymede twist a little more than he usually would every time he snapped in between his thighs was a gift. Even more so was the way silky heat was building up from the friction, his precome gentling the glide, and Ganymede's position, half hanging off the desk, legs stretched out as far as they could go and muscles working along the length of them, against him, in the light. Zeus groaned and straightened up, clutching one of Ganymede's hips in his other hand. He could not loose himself to this. The goal was merely to wring another orgasm out of Ganymede. It was still _tempting_ , so very, very tempting, to keep Ganymede distracted and let those perfect thighs finish it for him.

Ganymede would pout, however, and while he undoubtedly could easily get hard again, he really could not spare that much time at the moment, as much as he wished he could lose himself in his stunning cupbearer's body for the rest of the afternoon and leave the boy in a trembling, over-sensitized daze. This was pushing it already, especially so with what he might be planning for Hera later, if he didn't get sucked into work again. Besides, he was a little too selfish to not want the refresher of what Ganymede looked like with his cock in his mouth.

The thought alone had him stuttering in his rhythm, a rumbling groan caught in his chest, and while he could go for hours or pick up real quick again when need and lust and time allowed, it was lucky he felt Ganymede twist and stiffen against the table, his groan echoing slightly as it bounced against the heavy wood. His graceful back heaved with gently slowing quivers, sending scatters of light shuddering all over his skin in an entirely insubstantial caress. Slowly pulling away, Zeus stroked up along Ganymede's thigh, ass, back and flank, rubbing his ribs and the captivating little dip in the small of his back.

"Are you sure you feel up to putting your mouth to work?" Zeus laughed, rubbing Ganymede's shuddering back until the youth took a deeper breath and let it out in a long, heavy huff.

"Don't insult me." 

Ah, pouting. 

Zeus smirked but obligingly stepped back, sinking back down in his chair to watch Ganymede slide off his desk in a long, liquid motion, twisting around as his feet found the floor, and the lingering tremble of his orgasm wasn't so much as not visible as it added a gilded edge to Ganymede’s movement as he sank to the floor between his parted knees. 

The tassels on the girdle around his hips, the only thing Ganymede was still wearing, swayed and caught the light. And there again was the reminder that Ganymede could surely make men and gods alike come by barely even trying, the way the glitter of the green of his eyes could just barely be seen past his lowered lashes, the slender turn of fingertips as he dropped a hand, warm and soft, onto Zeus' thigh and slid it slowly inwards, chasing a tremble down the mighty limb like a lion does terrified would-be hunters fleeing from the beast's advance. The shape of his knees, rounded and smooth, where they pressed against the floor, the sleek strength of his narrow chest as he tipped forward, throwing a shadow over his lap and his spent arousal, drying now into gold-dusted milky opals over his thighs and in the curls nestled at the base of his cock. Motion was art that couldn't be immortalised but for repeating it, and Zeus once again blessed the day he'd seen the boy down in Troy and taken him, to be _able_ to see him repeat every single little movement for all time if nothing unforeseen happened. The sight alone of Ganymede was worth it, from a tip of his head, the turn of a hand as he gestured, the way those lips shaped language when he spoke.

Lips which, at this very moment, pressed against the side of Zeus' cock with something that could have been ardent shyness had Ganymede been newly brought to Olympos. Even the thread of skill that underpinned the trail of kisses, from the base up towards the tip of it, turning from close-mouthed pecks into half-open reverence, didn't break the illusion of near-innocence. Perhaps it was the wide eyes framed by those sun-kissed, luscious curls, perhaps it was the smooth curve of jaw, the light touch of the hand resting on Zeus' broad thigh. Whatever it was, Ganymede always gave head like it was his very first time, like the cock in front of him was the first he'd touched aside from his own and was both shyly stunned and exceedingly eager to explore; the contrast with the undeniable skill used was a thrill.

Honestly, Zeus didn't care _why_ it was, aside from the fact that the sight alone, again, could've brought him to completion. As Ganymede reached the head and kissed the tip of it, Zeus’ groan rumbled in his chest, loud even when caught back there. He clutched at one armrest, his other coming to twine in Ganymede's hair, fingers sinking deep in. He managed to, if with bare control, not push his hips forward. Demanding what he was due was all well and good, but Zeus had some pride, and he would not be caught begging when Ganymede had scarce begun.

Those sweet thighs had done their own work of course, but Zeus would certainly claim his stamina and tolerance could stand more than _that_ , no matter how godlike and divinely blessed Ganymede's body was. Never mind how often Ganymede put shame to that, to him.

His thoughts shattered to into sparkling shards with hot lips and hotter mouth on him, the kiss widening into a full caress as the head of his erection was enclosed in sweet wetness. A wide-eyed, green glance flicked up to meet Zeus' gaze, then was slowly hidden behind the flutter of dark eyelashes. Ganymede's tongue pushed against pulled-back foreskin, fingers trailing with ardent attention, like it was a mystery and a revelation in one, along the veins on Zeus' cock, and then Ganymede's hand closed around him and he swallowed down. Zeus hand jerked, pulling on Ganymede's hair entirely unintentionally, but the way the youth moaned and the sound caressed the soft skin that covered divine hardness, had Zeus doing it again. Had him twine his hand a little more deliberately among the curls, tightens his grip and push Ganymede forward.

The lithe body kneeling between his feet shuddered, his throat convulsing - opened up a little further, but Zeus paused there as Ganymede's throat and lips worked around him, forced wide. His own spine melted into the seat of his chair, tilting his hips just a shade further towards Ganymede, deeper into the pleasure of his mouth. A second hand joined the first around him, below it, and while it was neither the silky resistance of Ganymede's blessed thighs nor the hot, flexing clutch of his insides, Ganymede had a lot more direct control like this, for as much as he always bent to Zeus’ will. There was more skill involved here, and Ganymede was a blessing who wrung him dry as he moved, as much as Zeus' hand buried in his hair allowed him to.

A groan, loud enough to almost threaten thunder rolled around them as Zeus stroked Ganymede's scalp through his thick handful of hair, as Ganymede drew back enough to lock tight, hot suction around him, fingers teasing the smooth, high balls hanging underneath. Then Ganymede dove down, had to go down, as Zeus pushed forward and pressed his hand down, with Ganymede's warm, clever hand twisting around the firm girth in his grip. Teeth teased against hard, sensitive skin, and Zeus rolled his hips, though the motion stuttered, and Ganymede repeated it, immediately followed by the soothing brush of lips and tongue.

" _Ganymede_ \---!" It wasn't _quite_ a shout as Zeus came, undone by such a small gesture, and Ganymede swallowed as diligently as if he'd been drinking nectar. 

Zeus combed his hand through the silky cling of Ganymede's curls as orgasm shuddered through him, and breathlessness wasn't for Zeus, but there was still a momentary tremble to his hands before he calmed, settled. The air smelled of lightning. Smiling, Zeus let Ganymede finish cleaning him off, then drew him up to his feet by the grip he had on his hair - those beautiful green eyes went a little hazy as he did so, and Ganymede practically fell into the kiss.

Zeus didn't draw back from it until he could taste nothing but Ganymede himself in the kiss, and dropped both hands to the tasselled belt around Ganymede's hips, stroking skin and heavy, embroidered fabric lazily. Caught a tassel in one hand each and tugged, mostly just to watch Ganymede's thighs flex as he shifted to keep his balance. 

"Remember what I said. Pretend you don't have a clue what you're wearing and let Eros take the girdle back in whatever fashion he thinks he needs to. As long as he---"

"Doesn't get too handsy, yes, piḫaššaššiš, I know."

Growling, which only had Ganymede actually _laugh_ at him. It was sweet noise swinging up around them in a way Ganymede never would have early on, but as blessed as it was he could not let the exasperation go so easily. Zeus smacked the bare ass so close at hand, then cradled Ganymede's face in his hands.

"I am serious, Ganymede. I don't think you understand the power of the girdle, and you are stunning beyond measure, more godlike in grace and beauty than some gods are despite them _being_ one of the Deathless Ones."

Zeus stared into those shining green eyes until Ganymede dropped his gaze away from him, a little shudder rippling through his sleek body.

"Yes, my lord."

Exhaling, Zeus let go and sent the youth out, feeling a lot more relaxed than before he'd been interrupted, even when his attention fell back onto the mess of scrolls and parchments on his desk.


End file.
